


ribbon of fate

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2020 [21]
Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Day 21. ribbon, F/F, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Written for day 21. ribbon of Femslash February 2020.
Relationships: Mina Murray/Lucy Westenra
Series: Femslash February 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619392
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Femslash February





	ribbon of fate

The red ribbon of fate almost snaps between them, but not quite, because they do not let go, do not let it fray altogether.

Because they persevere.

Because they love.

Lucy may flirt, but nothing comes of it, for she only loves one person and that is Mina. And Mina loves her back, with everything she has.

And yet…

It stretches to snapping point when Lucy finds herself walking the night, waking to bloodlust. But Mina brings them back together, walking the night with her, loving her as ever.

Their bond might be blood-soaked there-after, but neither of them cares.


End file.
